The Russian Whiz Kid
by ThereBeDragons17
Summary: Short stories from the life of Ensign Pavel Chekov. Written as a tribute to Anton Yelchin.


This story is a tribute to actor Anton Yelchin, who passed away at age 27 this morning in a car accident. This is to honor to his contribution to the cinematic world, to remember and thank him for his iconic role as Ensign Chekov on the U.S.S. _Enterprise_ , and to extend sincere condolences to his family.

* * *

Starfleet Command wasn't sure what to think when the newly appointed Captain James T. Kirk requested to have Ensign Pavel Andreievich Chekov assigned as his permanent navigator. Kirk himself was already younger than every single admiral would have liked to be at the head of the flagship. Ensign Chekov wasn;t even as old as most high school graduates, and he was, well, an ensign. He had been assigned to the _Enterprise_ during the Nero incident because he was the most skilled cadet available on short notice, but now that things had settled down, the Admiralty had fully planned on replacing him.

"Kirk, everyone in this room knows that Chekov's a good kid, but, really, he's a _kid_. He's sixteen."

"Seventeen, sir," Jim Kirk corrected Admiral Archer, who was heading the panel. "And many members of my team would be dead if not for him, including myself, my first officer, my helmsman, and most of the Vulcan High Council. He also played a major role in helping us defeat Nero."

"Impressive credentials, I'll admit, but Kirk—"

"Sir, Chekov is one of the most valuable members of my crew. He's a genius."

"Why are you fighting so hard for one kid, Captain?" Reference to the shaky ground on which Kirk stood was implied.

Kirk stared straight ahead, jaw set, piercing blue eyes trained on the dark wood on the desk a little below where the admiral was sitting, looking down on him. "Because he belongs on my ship, sir, and I'd be damned if I let him go without a fight."

No one spoke for a moment. Then one of the admirals farther down the left side of the table spoke up. "Captain Kirk's first officer, Commander Spock, has also recommended that Ensign Chekov remain on the _Enterprise_. I would make the case that their judgment combined is more than enough reason to allow Ensign Chekov to retain his post."

There was a murmur of agreement. The official vote showed that the panel was slightly in Kirk's favor.

Admiral Archer sighed. "Well, Kirk, you have one hell of a green command crew. One more won't make much of a difference either way, I suppose. I wish you the best of luck." He sounded more like he wanted his ship back from the youngsters who had taken it over, but Kirk ignored his tone and smiled broadly.

He couldn't wait to tell Chekov.

* * *

It was a quirk that everyone loved about the young ensign.

"Did you hear about that satellite that managed to fry a Klingon Warbird's navigation?"

"Yes, Ma'am, ze technology was inwented in Russia."

"Not many people know much about this particular theory, but it predicts the length of a wormhole, given a few variables."

"Yes, it was inwented by a Russian scientist."

"Whoever thought of putting apples in a pie was a genius."

"Ah, Sor, apple pie was inwented in Russia."

"Actually, Ensign, the first known apple pie-like desserts were invented in northwestern Europe in the Middle Ages, and the most common form was developed by Americans in the 17th century. I do not know where your factual basis for Russia's involvement in the development of apple pies comes from, but it appears to be faulty."

Ensign Chekov didn't even blush under the scrutiny of Spock. Instead, he looked genuinely confused. "Your records must be incorrect, Commander. Ey hawe eet on ze highest au-tority zat apple pie was inwented in Russia."

Sulu pretended on wipe his mouth on his sleeve to hide his silent laughter, but got a whack under the table from Uhura in response to his table manners.

* * *

"Keptin, please, Ey promise zat Ey could handle ze responsibilities!"

"Chekov."

"Ey could be a lieutenant, Sor, Ey promise, 'ikaru is one, and ee says zat eet eesn't much more work zan being an ensign—"

"Chekov."

"—And zen ze ozers sheeps—" Kirk assumed he meant "ships" here "—wouldn't laugh at us because Ey am only an ensign, but Ey am also chief nawigator—"

"Chekov! I know that you'd be an absolutely wonderful lieutenant, but I can't legally promote you until you turn eighteen!"

* * *

"Cap'n, sir! It's nice ta see ye again. How was ye'r shore leave?"

Kirk grinned at the Scotsman's enthusiasm. "It was great, Scotty. A few high school friends and I went to France."

"Aye, b'cause of the women?"

"Well, I said the wine, but that may or may not have been a factor, if you know what I mean."

"Aye, I ken. I went back ta Edinburgh to see mah mum."

"How is she?"

"She's grand, actually! Mah brother stopped by fer a day, that was nice. Doctor McCoy! How was yer shore leave?"

The CMO looked up grumpily from the medical report he was reading in order to join the conversation. "It was crappy, thank you."

"Well, alrigh', then, just trying to make conversation."

"She still won't let you see Joanna?" Kirk asked, looking completely serious in the face of his best friend's suffering.

"No, she damn well won't! For God's sake, JoJo's my daughter too, but my ex-wife…" Dr. McCoy trailed off and shook his head mournfully.

Scotty leaned back a little to see around Kirk's shoulder. "Speaking o' women, who's that over there with our laddie?"

Kirk and McCoy turned quickly. At the far end of the hanger, just outside the line where only Starfleet personnel were allowed past, stood Chekov and a young woman. 'Girl' was perhaps a more appropriate term to describe her. They were holding hands and standing very close together. Chekov's face was hidden, but his distinct curly hair made him easily recognizable. The girl's face was half in view. She appeared to be crying.

"Chekov's got a girlfriend?" Kirk asked, nonplussed. "When'd he pick her up, shore leave?"

"I don't know Jim, I'm a doctor, not a relationship expert."

Scotty peered at the couple, scrutinizing. "It looks like they've been together longer than just shore leave, cap'n, but I dinnae…"

Kirk coughed softly. "Do you think they know how many people are watching?"

Most of the hanger that could see the couple was trying to snatch glimpses of the two.

"Well, the _Enterprise_ 's baby is all grown up now," Dr. McCoy commented, a little sarcastically.

"It's strange," Scotty added.

"Oh yeah," Kirk agreed.

Chekov reached out with his right hand and cupped the girl's cheek lightly, forcing her to look at him. She _was_ crying. Chekov shook his head slowly. The girl nodded. They were evidently saying something to each other, but Kirk, Scotty and McCoy were much too far away to hear what it was.

It was a surprise to everyone present when Chekov passionately kissed the girl.

Everyone turned away out of respect. Kirk whistled lowly. When they thought that it was safe to look up again, they did, to see Chekov standing at arm's length from the girl, holding her hands again. They hugged, then released each other. Chekov started to walk away.

"Proshchay, Pavel!" the girl called from behind the barrier. "Skoro uvidimsya, moya lyubov!"

"Proshchay, Svetlana!" Chekov called back. The girl, her eyes still watery, turned and hurried away.

Chekov continued his walk through the crowds of people, smiling to himself and not noticing the appraising or mirthful glances that followed him, some more conspicuous than others. He stopped when he almost ran into Kirk and his group. "Good morning, Keptin."

"Very good morning indeed, Chekov," Kirk replied, grinning like a fox. "Got yourself a girlfriend?"

Chekov's smile deflated a bit as he noticed the look on Kirk's face. "No, Sor, Svetlana and Ey are just wery good friends. From my home town, een Russia."

"Kissing friends," Scotty pointed out.

"Ah…"

"Chekov has a girlfriend!" Kirk sang, bouncing a little bit. "Chekov has a girlfriend!"

Chekov blushed all the way to his toes. "Keptin!"

"Chekov has a girlfriend! Chekov has a girlfriend!"

"Keptin, stop!"

Kirk didn't stop, and bounced all the way to the shuttle, singing at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"Ah, the girlfriend reappears!" Kirk announced one day, getting up from the Captain's Chair (capital letters required) to stand by his chief navigator.

Chekov sighed. "Yes, Sor. Svetlana." He readjusted the picture on his console.

Kirk paused when Chekov didn't show much of a reaction. "You miss her, kid?"

"Yes, Sor. Wery much."

Kirk frowned. He had known that a five-year-long mission would be trying for crewmembers with family on Earth, but his heart went out to Chekov in particular. "You still send her messages, right?"

"Oh, yes, Sor! Ewery day."

Various bridge members smiled at the ensign's enthusiasm. Kirk grinned. "Don't worry, Mister Chekov. She'll be there when you get home."

Chekov smiled softly.

* * *

Uhura watched a whole section of the space dock drift past, jagged edges emitting sparks from the severed wiring. "Captain…!"

"I know, Uhura, I know!" Kirk yelled, banging on the transporter console frantically. He opened a communications link. "Mister Spock, is everyone on board?"

"I am not certain, Captain. Lieutenant Uhura and yourself appear to be the only two members not on board," Spock's voice said, quickly and corroded by static.

"Are you sure?"

"No, Captain, I am not."

Kirk paused to make eye contact with Uhura. Then, "Can you beam us both up?"

"Captain, the enemy ship knocked out our communications and transporter abilities when they attacked the space dock. The only reason we can communicate is because we are still docked. Allow me to route you to Mister Scott."

There was a click, then, "Cap'n?"

"Scotty!" Kirk ducked as sparks shot from a panel above him. "Can you beam us up?"

"No, sir, I cannae beam anything up! Transporter and communications on this end are fried! We can only maintain a connected because—"

"Because you're still docked, I know, I know! Have you found a way to separate from the space dock yet?"

"No, Cap'n, it can only be done from the space dock itself. All the other ships are having the same probl'm, sir."

"How many other ships?"

"Four, sir… Where're ye going, laddie?! Ah, sorry, Chekov's gone tearing off like a spaniel that's been stung by a wasp… Anyway, Cap'n, we're fairly stuck."

Kirk rubbed his eyes harshly. "How long do we have?"

Spock came back on. "Captain, it is only one ship attacking us, and it has disabled all weapons. They're still on the offensive. I predict that you have less than a minute before life support on the space dock is breached, and less than two minutes until the attacking ship is able to destroy the Federation ships, unless we can disengage the docking systems—which are controlled from your end."

Kirk groaned. "Yeah, I'm not having much luck with that over here. I can do transporters, though. I'm sending Uhura to you now. Stand by."

"Captain!" Uhura protested. "You'll die!"

"We're probably both going to die anyways, Uhura, so at least this way you'll die with your pointy-eared boyfriend, so go!"

Uhura scowled for a moment, but then dashed to the transporter pad. Kirk hit a button, and she disappeared.

"Scotty, can you do anything about the docking clamps? Anything at all?"

"I could try, Cap'n, but we cannae pull away without tearing apart half the ship. It has to be done from the dock!"

The space dock rocked with the force of another attack. Kirk saw the foreign ship veer past the _Enterprise_ and the _Valiant_ , scoring two hits on each. "I can't release any of the docking systems! It's all jammed somehow!"

There was the sound of sparks, and Kirk turned to see Chekov standing behind him, a massive black cylinder in his hands. "Chekov… what…?"

"Chekov?" Scotty and Spock asked in unison through the comm.

"Personal teleport! Ey was working on eet for Svetlana. She has family een ze United States, so Ey was zinking I could help her see zem." Chekov dropped the cylinder. "Eet's all burned out now, zough."

"Chekov, what are you doing?" Kirk snapped.

"Ey can fix ze docking systems! I fix systems all ze time on ze _Enterprise_!" Chekov rushed forward. "Get on ze transporter pad and Ey'll beam you back!"

"Chekov, this station's about to blow!"

Kirk had always thought of Ensign Pavel Chekov as the baby of the _Enterprise_ , but when their eyes met, in that one instant, Chekov looked so much older.

"Ey know, Keptin. No sense een making eet two of us, no?"

Silence.

"Goodbye, Keptin."

In seconds, Kirk had been beamed up. Bless Chekov's heart, he ended up on the bridge. Ignoring Spock's uncharacteristic jump, Kirk slammed his fist on the comm button. "Scotty, get me transporters NOW!"

"I'm trying, Cap'n, I'm trying!"

There was the sound of clamps disengaging.

"Captain, we are clear for warp," Sulu called.

"All other ships have disengaged from the space dock," Uhura called.

"Transporters, Scotty!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!"

"Can we hail the space dock?"

"Captain, as we are no longer connected to the dock, we have no means of communicating with our damaged systems."

"Captain, the ship—"

With a concussive wave that knocked the entire crew of the _Enterprise_ to its knees, the space dock exploded.

* * *

"We stand here today to honor Starfleet's youngest ever member, and his exceptional acts of bravery."

The entire crew of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_ , the Academy, the Admiralty, and all of the Federation that happened to be watching the live broadcast, bowed their heads.

Admiral Archer swallowed thickly. "Pavel Chekov was the most amazing young man I ever had the pleasure of meeting. "

Svetlana, dressed in all black, standing in the front row, began to cry.

"His energy was as boundless as his ingenuity."

Uhura released a shaky breath that made it clear that she was on the verge of tears. Sulu was already crying.

"As were his loyalty, and bravery."

Nearly everyone was shedding silent tears now.

"He saved the lives of thousands of people. The full accompaniment of five starships, and several hundred who worked on the space dock."

Svetlana sobbed.

"Including most of the people here today."

Archer's eyes met Kirk's briefly. Both men, who had battled for years, faced each other now with tears in their eyes.

"He will be sorely missed, by his family, by his crew, and by all of Starfleet."

Silence, so absolute, and so foreign for the heart of San Francisco.

"He brought to light the best qualities of youth. He showed to all of us that age is meaningless in a universe as extraordinary as ours. And he showed us that perseverance, no matter your age, will succeed."

Archer took an unsteady breath.

"There is no replacing those who we have lost, ever, and for all of his brilliance, Chekov is no exception. He was a man who lived under Achilles's curse, to burn brightly but briefly. And I am ashamed to say that while he taught us some of the greatest lessons we needed to know about age, we, at times, barely realized it.

"In memory of Ensign Chekov, Starfleet has created the Pavel Chekov Award, which will recognize excellence in young recruits, such as he himself displayed throughout his many years at the Academy and in service. It will be one of only three awards that Starfleet members have a possibility of receiving, and will be awarded as young recruits call for it. It will be one of our most prestigious honors."

Archer paused one last time.

"Pavel Chekov will be missed. But we will remember him always for the brilliant young man he was."

* * *

Anton Yelchin, thank you very much for bringing Chekov into all of our lives.


End file.
